The New Tohsaka
by Gamer95
Summary: While awaiting Archer's arrival one night, Rin Tohsaka happens to witness Vernon Dursley beating and abandoning his nephew. Unwilling to leave the boy alone, she decides to take him in, pretending that he's her little brother. But she wants to be so much more than his big sister. She wants him to call her mommy...


Rin Tohsaka and her servant stood on the school roof, waiting... They'd been up there for a while... just waiting...waiting for what? Well... They were waiting for another servant to appear. They were expecting the arrival of Lancer, the Lancer-Class servant. Yet so far, he hadn't shown up. Perhaps he was late... Either way, Tohsaka was losing her patience. "I'm...really bored..." she sighed

"I'm sure he will arrive soon enough." Archer replied simply, staring forward with his arms crossed.

"I suppose...though...I might just fall asleep..." she said, yawning

"Well don't." Archer replied simply.

"Yeah yeah...hmmm... such a day..." she sighed She was about to close her eyes, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. 'Hmm...Probably that Emiya boy...Always working after school to help...' But that figure was much too big...fat even. The sheer size of the man made the brunette do a double take. "Goodness...I don't believe I've seen him before..."

"A teacher, perhaps?" Archer asked with a raised brow.

"No...I don't think that's the case, and...Wait...Is he dragging something...?" Something much smaller was behind him, thrashing, Attempting to stand... And then he turned around to quietly yell at the tiny figure. Who effectively stopped and was pulled along even more... "...Archer, that man...he's..." She said, her intestines turning to ice.

Archer cocked a brow as he glanced at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I-I think he's harming that child..." She gasped, pointing

Archer frowned. "He DOES appear to be rough with the little one..."

Then the fat man threw the child. Literally, threw him. Like a ball. "ARCHER, STOP HIM!" Tohsaka shrieked. Archer immediately grabbed her and jumped off the roof, landing and setting her down before rushing forward. He may have been cold and aloof, but he had standards, and harming children was entirely unacceptable. He landed, pulling out his blade and kicking the fat man to the ground. Vernon grunted in surprise as he found himself lying flat out on his back. Rin ran towards the man and stomped his chest, smacking him across the face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU OVERWEIGHT HOG?!"

The man couldn't respond, too busy being smacked. Finally, he managed to get a word out. "ENOUGH!"

They froze for a second...before Rin said, "NO!" And smacked him again. Archer, meanwhile, was kneeling over the child. The child was pale, sickly, small, and attempting to escape his touch.

Archer frowned. He was not the right one to deal with this situation... Luckily for him, Tohsaka was finished beating on Vernon, and her attention was now on the little boy. Rin walked over and examined the scenario, with wide eyes. Then she picked him up, Archer stepping back as she did so. Then the kid straight up freaked out. Kicking weakly, whimpering... "Please let me go...I wanna go down now...Please..."

"Shh..." she comforted, adjusting him. Harry's eyes watered. "But...But..."

"Shh...but nothing...you need to relax." she said gently. Harry just whimpered in response, but reluctantly stopped squirming regardless. Rin pulled him closer and rocked him back and forth "Hmm...Poor dear..." She cooed. She pressed him into her bosom, like her mother had done for her when she was little. She closed her eyes and smiled softly at the memory. She had to treat him gingerly...like a prized art piece...from his looks, he was extremely fragile. Oh, he was ADORABLE. She wished she were eighteen already! Though his sickly appearance and skin pulled taught around his bones were...not very good signs...he needed nourishment! Lancer was just going to have to wait another day. She marched straight off to the cafeteria. Sure it was technically stealing, but considering the circumstances she felt she could be forgiven. Sure, it would probably be better to wait until she could bring him home, but she was still rather young and naive, so she was worried he would keel over if she waited much longer. She entered the area, Archer still behind her after dealing with the Fat Man (knocking him out) "Hmm...Let's see...There has to be something to eat in here..." She entered the darkened hall, searching about for the door to the kitchen. She let a scowl come to her face. "Where is...ANYTHING?"

Archer pushed open the door... "It's...right here..."

Tohsaka sniffed. "Well...You're an archer, you have better eyesight than me." He laughed, and Rin entered. She looked for a refrigerator. For anything edible... Then, she heard a scream. It sounded suspiciously like Shirou Emiya... "Hmm...probably just saw something strange.." She shrugged. Then she heard crashing sounds and a different voice that sounded like it was gloating. She sighed. "Archer...could you...? I have to feed the child..." she sighed

Archer nodded. "Yes. Very well then." And with that, he took off.

She found the fridges and began looking through them, "I hope I can get away with this..." She mumbled. She grabbed some bread from the fridge and handed it to him "This...will have to do until I can get you something better from my home."

The boy shook his head at her, distressed. He pushed the food away... "I can't...Not allowed..." His voice was raspy and small... Like it hadn't been used in a very, VERY long time.

She sighed, and pressed it further. "Come on...eat it..." Harry flinched and hesitantly took it. She was insistant, and if he disobeyed, she'd kill him. So, he scarfed it down, fast as possible, devouring the loaf with high speed. Suddenly, it got caught in his throat, and he started coughing. Tohsaka's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, performing the Heimlich maneuver.

He coughed it up, it falling onto the floor. He looked at the bread, fearful. "F-F-Food is bad! It wants me dead!" He panicked.

Rin panicked and tried to calm him down "No, no, no, you just...took too much at once, that's all!" She assured him.

"NO!" he whimpered

Tohsaka sighed. "No what?"

"I-It hates...m-me too..." he whimpered

Tohsaka sighed. "It's food. Food doesn't hate anything."

He whimpered more. "E-Everything hates me..."

Tohsaka shook her head. "Oh, don't be silly. I don't hate you, and neither does Archer."

"...y-yea you do...you're only being nice..." he sighed

Tohsaka sighed. "Now you listen here, mister." She said in a gently chiding voice. "I said I don't hate you, and I mean it." Harry looked at her, surprised...he was...sorta convinced. But what if she was just REALLY good at lying...? ...no...she was...too nice looking... And she was...smiling at him...? So...kindly... So he...very cautiously, hugged her back. Tohsaka's face turned red. 'Oh my...He's...adorable...' She hugged him back happily. 'Hmm...I wonder if I could get away with passing him off as my little brother...'

She nodded. That's what she would do.. Smiling, she adjusted him in her arms. They were hugged, very tightly bonded for a minute... Then his stomach growled again. He blushed. "C-C-Can I have...more..?" he asked

"Of course. Maybe it'll be nicer to you this time." She giggled. "Just...go slower..." she coaxed, the boy taking bites Harry obediently ate as slow as possible. Soon the other half of the loaf was missing. Harry was now a happy little boy. His tummy was full, and that was enough to make him smile. With his little smile on his face, he was carried off by Rin. "Aw, you're so cute." She cooed softly, poking his nose.

Harry's mouth curved into an O and he held his nose "No I'm not." He replied. "I'm stupid and dumb and ugly."

"..." she facepalmed. "Oh, I have so much work to do..." She mumbled. He was WAY too broken, and it was disturbing.

She pressed him into her bosom and returned to hunting Archer. Soon enough, he made himself known to her, looking very, VERY surprised indeed. "...Miss... The Shirou Emiya boy has summoned...Arturia Pendragon. Saber." Rin gasped.

"He...he what?!" Saber was the winner of the last grail war! Was she going to win another one?! Rin sighed, and followed Archer. "We have a tough battle ahead of us...Perhaps I'll speak with him when I have the chance." Archer nodded, and pointed down the hall. Shiryou was there, looking awkward. Tohsaka cleared her throat. "Well...I suppose it's not unfitting that you entered the grail wars, Shirou Emiya."

"Well...uh...I..." he was dumbfounded.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything." Tohsaka assured him.

"Y-Yeah..."

A woman then stepped out into her view. She was blonde, with a stern expression on her face. Rin assumed this was Saber...it had to have been. Her kingly attire gave it away. She had to repress the urge to bow before her. Archer looked at her with similar interest. He was looking forward to doing battle with the king of nights. But...then the King of Nights...was a woman? This was highly illogical. A woman was a QUEEN, not a king. Archer sighed, and Shirou turned to Rin. "So...who's that?" he pointed at Harry

Rin stiffened. "Oh...This is my little brother." She lied expertly. "He's come to live with me overseas."

Shirou tilted his head. "He...must've had a rough trip...he looks kinda sick!" he told her, observing him.

Rin grimaced. "Yes, well...The reasons for him living with me are something I'd rather not get into..."

Shirou nodded, still not clear. This night just kept getting weirder and weirder... Harry looked at the people surrounding him in fear. Especially the blonde woman...who was eyeing him... He let out a squeak and buried his face into Tohsaka's shirt. Rin rubbed his head, trying to relax him. Saber sighed. "Abuse...I hope those who did it have been punished?"

Tohsaka grimaced. "You could tell just by LOOKING at him...?"

Saber nodded. "Bruises, timid persona, pale skin, and...that skin. He needs food." she said

"Well, I did just feed him bread." Tohsaka replied. "I plan to feed him more when I return home."

"Alright. That is good to hear." Saber nodded. She had a fondness for Children, as they were usually so innocent...

Even her own son, before he had turned on her due to her own actions... She sighed, and shrugged it off, noticing the child looking at her. She gave him a small smile and a nod. Harry blushed at the sign of praise and his again. Tohsaka just smiled at him and shook her head. Saber let out a small laugh, and the group surrounded each other, now seeming to be friendlies...for now . Tohsaka decided that was a good thing. Fighting with Harry around would not be good. Fighting...LANCER! She remembered. She had to get Harry out of here before he showed up! "Okay uh...look, Lancer is on his way!" Rin told him

Shirou smiled. "He's been taken care of!" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And by that I mean...He left."

Rin facepalmed, and Archer blanked. "Yes, though Saber DID fight very well." Archer added.

Rin nodded, happy. The boy didn't have to see fighting! Then she blinked. His name! He needed to tell her his name! "Um...i-i-i'm...H-Ha-Harry..." he stuttered

Tohsaka blinked. 'He knew to tell me without me even saying anything...' She smiled and kissed his head. "I'm Rin... Rin Tohsaka."

"Hi Miss Tohsaka..." She hugged him close again.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" She cooed.

Harry blushed and hid, covering his face "But I'm stupid..."

"No...you're not.." she said. She gave him a little poke on the nose. "Be nice to yourself."

"N-Not lowed to..." he sighed

Tohsaka sighed again. This was going to take a LOT of work to mend... She rocked him back and forth and attempted to leave the school. "Wait! Tohsaka! What about that explanation?!" Shirou called out.

"Oh...c'mere real quick." she said, waving him over. Shirou obediently stepped forward, looking curious. "Alright, well, long ago there was the holy grail war.." she started

Harry fell asleep in her arms as she explained the entire story to Shirou. She smiled down and got distracted, hugging the little boy. He was so snuggly! It was adorable! She carried him off, in lalaland, while Archer followed. The man rolled his eyes at his master's demeanour. She hadn't seemed the type to gush over things she considered cute. "Oh well...it happens?" He asked himself. Shaking his head, he followed his master closely, keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble. Soon enough however, they arrived at Rin's home. Archer cleared his throat. "So...shall I make him a pallet?" Archer asked

"Yes...Right after he's had more to eat." She replied.

Archer nodded, and they entered the home. "I will prepare the sleeping arrangements for him then."

Archer left to do that, and Rin went for the kitchen. "Hmm...Let me see...What would be good...?"

Well...she had a lot of Ramen... There was steak...potatoes...shrimp...so much! Buut he needed something simple...Ice cream, perhaps... She grabbed the Vanilla happily. It was her favourite...Hopefully he'd like it. She set him down, and returned to making it. She placed the ice cream in a bowl, placed it in front of him, then shook him awake gently. He stirred, rubbing his little eyes. "Hmm...? Huh...?" He was groggy.

"Hey deary..." She cooed

Harry blushed. "M-Miss Tohsaka..."

"Open your mouth." She said Harry obediently did so, wondering what was going to happen. Then, a cold, Yummy flavour filled his mouth. He smiled brightly, loving the taste. He happily swallowed, happy. Then he got more and more! It was heaven! He loved it! "I see you like Ice Cream!" she grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, dear!" Soon the bowl was gone, and he was picked up.

He found himself gazing into the smiling face of his new caretaker. "Now then...are you sleepy still?" she asked

Harry looked at her and yawned softly. "U-Uh-huh..."

She cooed and pulled him off the counter. Archer appeared to have finished making the couch as comfortable as stood by it with his hands folded behind his back, a calm expression on his face. "All ready."

Harry looked at it...he got to sleep on that?! It was HUGE! MUCH bigger than he deserved! So many soft pillows and cushy blankets... He felt himself laid down and tucked in... He kept his eyes open for a moment more before Tohsaka gently tucked the blankets up to his chin. "Now...sleep well, OK?" She chided He nodded softly, then his eyes closed... And he drifted off to sleep... A soft smile on his little face. Rin smiled, and layed next to him, kissing his cheek and pulling him closer to her. This felt nice. He was so cuddly and tiny... She rested him close and fell into slumber as well... Archer smirked and threw a blanket over her. Then, he vanished, awaiting her to summon him again. And with that, the Grail Wars were forgotten, as the two beings slept close, looking like mother and son... Even despite the fact that Tohsaka was still in high school.


End file.
